The objective of this proposal is to define the investigative, prognostic and evaluative capabilities of an electronic device for providing quantitative measurements of spasticity. The device has been developed during the past years under NIH Contract No. 69-24 and NIH Research Grant 1-RO1-NS09462-01. Specifically, the investigation will be concerned with spasticity secondary to damage within the brain or spinal cord. The evolution of these patterns will be followed by sequential measurement during recovery from acute CNS damage. The relationship between functional activities and spasticity will be examined as well as the influence of the site of the lesion, muscle length, and prior isometric contraction on the spastic response. The machine data will be subjected to cmputer analysis and the results compared with clinical assessments of spasticity and with standardized tests of functional performance. The results of studies on patients with hemiplegia, paraplegia and quadriplegia will provide a body of objective data from which; a) a more precise understanding of various forms of spasticity may be derived, b) the prognostic value of early objective measurements will be appraised, c) the pathophysiologic factors involved in spasiticity may be evaluated and d) the effectiveness of treatment measures may be assessed with greater objectivity and precision.